


Only the Irish

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Freckles, Humor, Implied Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus gets an idea for some kinky fun from the box of Lucky Charms in Dean's belongings.</p>
<p>Was written for a comment fest on Live Journal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Irish

**Only the Irish by HPFangirl71**

Seamus looked down at the beautiful woman lying in his bed and had to smile. Tiny pink heart shaped marshmallows trailed up and down her thighs, inviting him to take a taste. He knelt between her legs, careful not to disturb the sugary treats. This had been a spontaneously crazy idea and he had to chuckle thinking of it. When he’d seen the muggle cereal amongst Dean’s things he couldn’t help but ask for it, he was Irish after all. It’d taken half an hour to pick out the lovely pink hearts amidst a myriad of colorful marshmallows and sweet cereal bits but now looking down upon Ginny Weasley covered in them, he knew it was worth it.

He bent down, his tongue swiping up the inside of one freckled thigh until his mouth found one of the sweet heart shapes. He let his mouth engulf the spot where the marshmallow lay and he swallowed the bit of sweetness then kissed a tiny brown freckle that appeared upon bared skin. He continued eating the sugary bites of goodness in this manner as his fingers invaded Ginny’s inner core. His fingers and mouth teased her into a frenzy, making it hard for the girl to be still. He felt her getting wetter and wetter by the moment making his cock twitch with excitement. His tongue tickled a freckled spot dotted with sugar and Ginny let out a low moan. He felt her hand grasp tightly at his hair and winced slightly at the painful grip. 

“Getting impatient, are we?” 

“Yes, now get on with it…” she insisted.

Her voice was a breathy groan as he pulled himself up her body. He pulled his fingers from within her core and licked them clean. The taste of her mixed within his mouth with the sweetness of the cereal to create an unusual mixture upon his tongue. He bent down to kiss her lips and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. His cock jutted hard against her wiry curls as he pressed in to find her hole. He entered her quickly and moved rapidly within her body. His hands grasped at her hips as they quickly matched his rhythmic thrusts. He let out a growl, bending to take a dusky pink nipple in his mouth. 

Ginny moaned loudly, her muscles tightening around the hard prick fucking her. Their movements continued as they rode the waves of pleasure overtaking their bodies. Finally, Seamus felt the tightening of his balls and let out a gasp. He groaned loudly as he let loose within Ginny’s body. He came in long hot spurts as Ginny clung to him. He filled her with his release and then rolled off to lie breathlessly beside her. He pulled her onto his chest, letting his fingers tangle in the mass of fiery locks upon her head. 

“So do you think all muggles eat their breakfast cereal like that?” she asked, her voice dotted by a playful giggle.

“Nope, I reckon it’s only the Irish…” he said, returning her giggle with his own teasing chuckle.


End file.
